Quantum of Solace
by Dark Angel 13388
Summary: The Weiss boys have to assassinate the coporate executives in charge of the corrupt, evil Mikage company. They've released a deadly virus into Japan's water supply and only Weiss can stop these villains!


"…this evil corporation has turned from killing off family members, to exploiting the general public in order to further their own fortunes. They have released a deadly virus into the nation's water supply—"

"Who hasn't done that?!" Ken interrupted Persia, even though he was video tape. Omi elbowed Ken in the ribs—he liked the video.

"Your targets are Mikage Kagami and Mikage Aki," Persia explained, images of the two roguishly handsome villains flashed onto the screen.

"But…that Aki looks so nice!" Omi stated, at which Aya just glared as if to say, 'Just shut up and watch the god damned movie, fool!' Omi squeaked and quickly shut up.

"White hunters of the night, eliminate the tomorrow of these dark beasts!" The screen then went blank.

"Okay…this has to be the most messed up thing we've ever had as a mission." Ken added, "And we've seen some pretty messed up stuff!" At that, Aya simply left without saying a word. "PMS…" Ken giggled, making sure to make the comment quietly enough so that Aya couldn't hear.

"What the hell was that, Hidaka?" Aya snapped around and glared at a now petrified Ken.

"Ummm…nothing." Aya glared again, but seemed to allow this excuse to pass and headed out the door.

"Well, since the bitch is gone…I say we go out and have some fun for once!" Yohji exclaimed, putting out his cigarette and putting his arms over his two younger friends' shoulders smirking.

"Um…Ken…" Omi whispered, "Why is Yohji so happy?"

"CAUSE! WE'RE GONNA SCORE!" Of course, Ken thought they were going to play soccer…

"Ah, ikutsu asa o mukaereba…Ah, yoru wa owaru no darou ka…Ah, sora ni chiribamerareta...Ah, shiroi hana ni kakomarete yuku."

"YUUHI?!" Suzumi screamed at the dancing brown-haired boy, smacking him upside the head and causing his headphones to fall into the food he had been preparing, "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GETTING THE CORD IN THE FOOD!?"

"MY OHAGI! You've ruined it!" Yuuhi snapped around and glared at his sister-in-law, "I've spent all day on that!"

"What if I had been calling you?! You never would have heard over that filthy song you were singing!" Suzumi added, pointing an accusing finger at him, "We don't use that language in this house!"

Yuuhi was about to make another comment over his ruined dessert when Aya pranced into the kitchen smiling.

"I'm going out for a bit!" she said, dressed in an outfit that left little to the imagination, "I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

"Not dressed like that you're not!" Yuuhi shouted, forgetting all about his dessert.

"What's wrong with it?! I think it looks nice!" she countered, "Plus, its not like you have any fashion sense!" With that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Heeey…I happen to like my clothes…" Yuuhi returned to tending his dishelved dessert and singing along to his dirty music, pouting as he did so.

Aya Fujimiya was speeding recklessly down the dark highway in his white BMW. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a young girl walked out into the middle of the street, being chased by a few guys in black suits. Aya, realizing that the Mikage symbol was etched into their cufflings, immediately realized this was the target he had been briefed on previously. Not wanting to look to eager, he swerved his hot ass car into a guard rail across the street from the parking lot of an abandoned warehouse. Ripping the katana from out of the back seat, he jumped out of the window and shoulder rolled right in front of the bleach-blonde girl in distress as he stealthily slashed the Mikage henchman from his kneeling position. The men flew to the ground in a large cesspool of their own crimson blood as the assassin slowly lowered his head as he sheathed the sword. Coming to standing position slowly, the girl looked at the back of her savior with a curious glance.

"To-oya?" she asked slowly, noting that the red hair and appealing good looks resembled that of her lover. Aya, who was a little confused that the girls was still conscious, since most anime chicks end up fainting after an ordeal as traumatizing as this, peeked over his shoulder with a harsh glare.

"No. Do I know you?" he asked cruelly, as he turned around fully now. At this, she was absolutely sure that this man must be Tooya.

"OH! You changed your memory again, haven't you?" She asked a little sad, although she knew he must remember her. He had before. However, he just kept glaring, waiting for his question to receive a dignified response that it deserved; "It's me! Aya! You remember me, right?!" At this the teenager leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly, "I'll love you no matter who you are."

Despite this odd display of affection, the resident assassin was too awe-struck by the name that he was rendered paralyzed with emotion. He decided that this must be fate intervening, so he embraced her as well.

"You cut your hair too!" Aya commented, taking a strand between her fingers, "But…you left it long in the front. Oh! You changed your earring, too! I like it, it's….different. Even for you, Tooya!"

"Aya," he corrected, "My name…is Aya as well. Aya Fujimiya." At this she giggled, secretly thinking, 'Oooh, sexy.' While the girl was thinking this, male Aya took her chin into his hand and kissed the girl passionately, thinking of his sister as he did so…but not in that way, you sick freak!

At that exact moment, as fate would have it, the "real" Tooya pranced out of the shadows—a stealthy prance. He saw the two kissing and immediately got extremely pissed and his hair turned redder in anger.

"Hey!" he shouted, causing the two to jump apart rather quickly. The girl was so confused, she began to convulse, not knowing who was who. Aya, on the other hand, had completely forgotten what he had been doing.

Aya simply glared at Tooya as if to say, 'What the hell do you want?' 

Tooya glared back as if to say, 'Why the hell are you touching my woman?!'

Aya's unspoken reply was, 'What the hell are you talking about?' 

Then Tooya's glare said, 'She's mine, dammit!'

"…really?" Aya grumbled under his breath after silence had ensued for a good 2 minutes.

"…yeah," Tooya replied, with a nod of his head, neither of their chilling glances wavering. Aya, the female one, who had come to a long time ago, was watching the two in amazement. She had two Tooya! All to herself! She was the luckiest girl in the world…and she really was because she also had Yuuhi…too bad the stupid bitch didn't realize that he was by FAR the coolest of the three. Ah well, back to the story. So yes, the two were locking in a very fierce staring contest, when suddenly, Aya reached for his sword and raised it to waste level, grip tightening on it.

"Fine then…" he added, the sword now in front of his face.

Tooya, who was still a little clueless, but glaring none the less…finally realized that he was being challenged! So yes, he made that odd little dagger thing come out of his wrist, which SHOULD have been a direct indication to female Aya that he was indeed the real Tooya. However, she still wasn't catching on. Poor girl.

Aya and Tooya continued the glaring, when Aya finally spoke, and yes, it was something more then a single word, "…Darkness…DIE!"

Yes…That is all he can say.

Tooya gripped the dagger and ran at Aya, who was already amidst an attack, and they both happened to get each other respectively. Aya's blow to the arm, and Tooya's to the shoulder. Aya, the girl, was whorrified by the fact that her two very sexy red headed men were now, for reasons unknown to anyone other then them [and by them, I mean Aya, who has no idea what the Hell he's doing anyway, beating the shit out of each other, let a piercing yell escape her lips:

"STOP IT!" The both stopped and looked up at the sound…

Author's Note: Yuuhi is singing Vanilla by Gackt. It really is filthy :P


End file.
